


Fortepian

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [89]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie tego spodziewał się słysząc muzykę...Prompt 89. "Fortepian"





	

Cichą muzykę słychać było na całym korytarzu, a w tej części Atlantydy nie było to normalne. Mało kto tu przychodził, a co dopiero grał na jakimś instrumencie. Sam ten fakt skłonił Johna do poszukaniabjego źródła.  
Pokój znajdował się na samym końcu skrzydła, a uchylone delikatnie drzwi pozwalały muzyce przedostać się na korytarz. Jednak dochodząc do nich Sheppard nie spodziewał się zastać takiego widoku. Palce Rodneya suneły po klawiszach fortepianu oddając się każdej nucie. Nie przypominał sztywnego naukowca, którego zwykle można było zobaczyć w laboratorium. A jeśli właśnie teraz był sobą... John chciałby widywać go takim częściej, był to piękny widok.


End file.
